Celestials/DoF
Celestials are a new type of monster, first appearing in the 1.7.0 update for Dawn Of Fire. There are 12 of them in total since each one is available for each month of the Gregorian Calendar. About Celestials have a special place in the game's lore, as they are considered the first monsters to ever exist. Each Celestial brought a certain Element to the world, and then returned to the stars. Celestials cannot breed nor be bred. However, they can be summoned to Starhenge, a unique Island that serves as the connection between the stars and the Monster World. Every celestial is related to a fictional constellation which shows which Element they brought to the monster world, and to a "Celestial Fortune" associated with that constellation. See the Starhenge page for details. List of Celestials Obtaining In order to get yourself a Celestial, you have to complete the Daily Login Game within the whole-monthly time limit, or purchase one for 1,250 each, provided that they are available. The Daily Login game works as follows: the egg of every Celestial follows a path that represents its associated constellation. However, to make the egg advance, you must roll dice, which are won daily or purchased with diamonds. Note that it costs 25 to purchase a roll of the Celestial dice, so 1,250 would purchase 50 rolls. With average luck, that would generate 55 or 56 steps around the star map... more than enough to yield two Celestial eggs. Hence buying a Celestial at the Shop is not very cost-effective! Notes *In Big Blue Bubbles 2018 Extra Life livestream, it was revealed that Celestials have the "elemental powers themselves" unlike their natural counterparts. They are able to harness the power of their elements individualy. *In 2016, the Scaratar, the first Celestial to be released, was available for 35 days, instead of 30. *The July Celestial, Galvana, could be seen in 1.10.0, but in 1.10.1 It was removed for no reason. In 1.12.0, however, players could see its silhouette. **Almost a week before its release, all information regarding Galvana, (its name, constellation, appearance, etc), except its song, was leaked by BBB in the My Singing Monsters Official Guide. *The elements that are represented by a Celestial have their symbols engraved on Starhenge itself. There is a 13th symbol floating around the Island, but it may not have a meaning. *Even though only the Natural and Celestial monster Classes are available in Dawn of Fire as of 1.11.0, there exists a Celestial for each element of the Ethereal Class, and one for the Supernatural Class. *Legendary, Dipster, Psychic, Seasonals, and Mythical are the only Elements that are canon, but have no Celestial associated with them (Also there's no Celestial associated to the Celestial itself). *The first (and currently only) time when Celestials were released out of season is when all Celestials were available for purchase at full price from September 29th 2017 to October 2nd 2017. *All Celestials can be bought for 1,250 diamonds and sold for 10,086 coins. *Scaratar appears on the islands map icon by itself, likely because It was the first ( and only ) Celestial released at the time, thus Big Blue Bubble didn’t want to spoil anything. *Celestials cannot be fed. *Celestials are the only Dawn of Fire monsters that don't have baby forms. **However, their baby forms are present in My Singing Monsters. *Celestials are the only monsters that first appeared in DoF before appearing in MSM. *On the 1.7.0 update, the loading screen shows shadows of some Celestials. The known ones (Loodvig and Scaratar) were already released, meanwhile Atmozz, Torrt, Plixie and Hornacle weren´t in-game yet. Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Starhenge Category:Classes Category:Celestials (Dawn of Fire)